Harry Potter and The Slayer Academy
by Brigetta
Summary: Season 7 of Buffy meets book 6 Harry Potter. When Sunnydale is done,the gang decide to go to England to gather all the potentials and train them READ AND REVIEW!
1. Where do we go?

**__**

Hey I'm a new writer so please review this I'm gonna add more whenever I can but yeah please enjoy!!!I know theres no harry potter yet, but he IS coming!!!!-Brigetta

Dawn looked at Buffy, "Hello? Is any body home?, I asked you what do we do now? Is any body home?" When Buffy didn't reply again, Dawn turned around and walked back to the bus, cursing her blonde sister under her breath. 

At hearing the 2 Summers sisters argueing again Faith couldn't help but laugh, maybe she was wrong for thinking only a few years ago that buffys life was perfect,but that was over now, and Faith loved being herself now, but with all that aside, she couldn't help but ask "Yeah B, the little brat has a point. What DO we do now?" Giles and Willow nodded their heads in agreement and looked expectantly at thie informal leader and head scoobie. Buffy turned and looked at them, with a serious expression on her face, "I don't know about you, but I could really go for some cookie dough ice cream, but unfortunately, my wallet and credit card areeeeeeee… some where down there." Buffy turning her head to look down at the crater that was once Sunnydale. Giles,Andre, Xander, Willow and Faith couldn't help but laugh.

Once Giles had calmed down enough to be able to speak in his authoritative voice, he turned to Faith and Buffy, and before even opening his mouth Buffy nodded, "Yes Giles, we should head towards L.A, tell Angel there is no need to panic and we should just chill there for a few days, recouperate and get medical stuff done." Giles shook his head in amazement, after 7 years, they were both beginning to think on the same track. Giles wrapped one arm around buffys shoulders and the other around Faith and headed back to the bus, the scoobies and co. following.

When everyone was finally back on the stolen school bus, the conversation came round to who was actually going to drive seeing half the slayers were injured, pooped or too yung to drive. Willow, still on her healthy magical high, finally ended up being the nominated driver and soon they were on the road, heading for L.A.

Buffy sat behind Willow, watching her normally level headed friend act like a 3 year old on sugar and Willow, sensing Buffy was watching her began to speak. "I can really feel them, there is so much power! I can feel each and everyone of them, so young, so unaware, its amazing!" Buffy smiled."I know, what are we gonna do? We need to round them up, tell them whats going on and train them. Since the Watchers council went bye bye, we are the only chance they have got. Oh great, theres that line again, and so didn't want to hear or say it for a week." Buffy caught her friends eye in the mirror and both smiled, remembering the last 7 years and amount of times that line, how many times had "We are the only Chance they have" been said?

Giles finished bandaging the last potential and began to move back to his seat at the front of the bus. When he sat down Buffy looked at him and began to speak, "Look I know it's a bit early to begin worrying, but how exactly are we gonna survive?I mena unless this bus has a hidden compartment full of money, I'm pretty sure our total savings could be counted on the fingers in this bus." Giles looked at Buffy and asked, "Do you honestly believe I hadn't though of this? I did some research before we left Sunnydale and I found out, that even though the watchers council led the image of being strictly tight budgeted, they were actually sitting on quite a large fortune, and as the watchers council is sadly non existant anymore, the entire fortune is left to myself and Wesley." Buffys jaw dropped, "You are so kidding right? You mean I oculd have been payed for breaking all those nails this entire time? Talk about ripped off!!!"

Faith, who was sitting just behind Buffy gave her a Look." Damn B, some things never change do they?" Giles Chuckled but continued with his information "As I was saying, there seems to be enough in the account for ourselves to aquire some sort of complex for the slayers and watcher, or watchers in training to learn and train in, and I know you are going to absolutely think my next suggestion is fowl but-" "No way in hell am I going to England G-man. I am a wanted criminal, do you honestly think they are going to let me out of the country?" Faith butted in.Giles thought about that for a moment and then said, " do you relise how extensive the links are of the watchers council? I plan on getting you all out of the country and to England with out any hassel at all, I have a few old friends inEngland who I'm sure would be happy to help us." Faith and Buffy both looked sceptical at the thought of Giles having friends but did not say a word. "Whatever you say G-man, whatever you say." Faith said before turning and relising Giles was almost asleep anyway.

Faith smiled at Buffy and got herself comfortable next to Robin, and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	2. LA

__

Thanks for the funky review Maniac Jackal and here ya go, no Harry yet but promise he is here chapter 3!!!!

Dawn woke to the abrupt sound of a car horn and a trail of verbal abuse that, after hearing it, she knew was directed at a bicycle delivery boy, but wait on since when did Sunnydale have delivery boys on bikes? Dawn looked out the window and then remembered her Kansas had gone bye-bye and was now a large crater. But this? This was a large, obnoxious, and overcrowded city. 

Dawn looked around her for some clue as to where they were, and looked over at her sister in the seat in the front of the bus, she caught Buffy's eye and as if there was an invisible connection buffy simply said, "Yep kid, this is L.A." Dawn nodded in understanding and looked around madly, trying to drink it all in at once. 

If front of her Faith began to stir, not nearly as displaced as Dawn, she smiled at the sight of the tall buildings and all the people lost in their own thoughts, all wearing the same basic suits, "Home." said faith more to herself than anyone. Dawn turned from her and looked around the bus at all the groggy girls slowly waking at the early morning sun peaking through the windows, the last to awake was Giles who quickly cursed them all for letting him drool on himself during his sleep and quickly began to take control of the excited girls due to the mere sight of all the shopping malls and boutiques. "Oh look there's Macy's!!" cried Melissa, a tall, pretty brunette from Australia, "Oh my GAUD! I think I just say Freddie Prinz Jr!" squealed another girl named Antoinette, an ever smiling red head from Canada, this last comment getting the absolute attention of every girl on the bus as they all tried to see out a window to spot celebrities.

Exhausted but happy to be close to a decent place to sleep, Buffy looked over at Xander who was now driving the bus and they smiled at each other. Before they could speak, Giles came up to the front of the bus and began to give them direction to a law firm simply named Wolfram and Hart, Wesley had written to Giles to fill them in on all that had been going on since Willow had re-insulted Angel.

10 Mins later, after a lot of squealing and shrieking at all the shops and famous people, 17 slayers/potentials, 1 slayer, 1 powerful witch, 1 ex-criminal, 1 ex-evil nerd, 1 watcher, 1 watcher -in-training, 1 old principal and 1 one-eyed construction worker piled off the bus in front of an extremely intimidating looking building. "Well it says Wolfram and Hart, but why would somebody give such a big thing to Angel?" Buffy said, voicing the thoughts of everyone in the group who new Angel.

But before anyone could move into the building, out ran a short brunette with glasses and an extremely chic looking suit on, "Oh my God willow! Faith! It is so good to see the both of you, especially seeing its like not about an evil thing or anything like that! I'm Fred by the way, one of Angels friends, I work at Angel Investigations, with like everyone! Come on they are gonna be so glad to see you!" Fred finished her extremely rushed speech and began to usher them all up the path and into the large marble foyer. Once they were all inside Fred had a rushed conversation with the stern looking receptionist and then came quickly back, "Right, Angel is free now and he said to come straight up cause he can't wait to see you all. If you want to just come with me to the elevators…." As soon as elevators was said, 2 golden edged doors appeared on the apparently blank wall to the left of the reception desk. All the potentials and scoobies gasped at the concealment of the elevators and looked around in awe at them until Buffy coughed to snap them all back to attention and they began to pack into the elevator. Although it looked tiny from the lobby the elevator was actually quite large inside and everyone fitted comfortably, the group travelled in silence all the way to the 23rd floor, and when the doors opened, Buffy fainted.


	3. Spike

Buffy must have been dreaming, she couldn't have actually seen what she thought she did, no, once she opened her eyes, he would not be there, He was dead, she saw him die! It can absolutely not be him.

Buffy moaned and began to sit up, slowly opening her eyes, she looked around, next to her was Willow, mopping her head with a cloth, and faith, who was putting her feet up on pillows and Spike who was standing in the corne- "Your not you," Buffy said. "You can't be I saw you die! You can't be true….can he?" Buffy directed the last bit of the sentence to Willow, "yep, I am real Pet," Spike said, getting off the wall and walking towards Buffy, "About as real, as a ghost can get." Spike said, with a smile on his face as he passed through sunlight shining through a window that was thrown open next to the couch Buffy had been placed on. 

Spike knelt down towards her, and took her hand, well attempted to take it as he passed right through it as though he was simply air, although he looked so solid, so real, so not dead.

From the opposite side of the room, in a dark corner a hacking cough was given off, the bearer was undistinguishable, but as soon as Fred rushed forward to shut the open window Buffy knew.

Out of the Darkness Angel came towards her, but unlike Spike, Angel was able to take Buffy's had and kiss it, making Spike shoot poisonous looks towards his one time hunting friend. Before Angel could say a word another voice came from the dark corner, but this one had a much stronger English accent, and seemed to be coming from someone much older, "Well William, Angel, now that Ms. Summers is awake, maybe we should fill in the details to the questions no doubt running through her mind." The mysterious speaker stepped forward into the lamplight from a near by desk, and Buffy could see an old, distinguished man wearing odd looking clothes and, if Buffy didn't know better, a witches hat. 

As though answering the puzzled look Buffy was sure she was wearing, The mysterious man said "Ahh my apologise Ms. Summers, introductions, yes yes. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore from England, and this is Harry Potter," he said signally at a boy of medium height, but a thin build, with black hair and brilliant green eyes, "a student of mine. I am an old friend of Mr. Giles and an Honorary member of the Watchers council." Professor Dumbledore said, coming forward to shake Buffy's hand, "And you are of course, the famous Ms. Buffy Summers, Vampire slayer for the last 7 years." Buffy nodded at Professor Dumbledore, but looked around for Giles for more information, she then realised that Giles, as well as Dawn, Xander, Andrew and the potentials were all missing, "Will where are the others?" Buffy asked puzzled "They are all in the next room eating and getting medical stuff done." Willow replied, standing up and signally at a wooden door on the other side of the room. 

Now knowing that her sister was safe, Buffy turned her attention back to the strange English visitors, but especially the young boy, he looked no older than 14, maybe 15, and he had the most curious mark on his forehead, barely visible through his messy black hair, when he realised that Buffy was looking at him, he shot her a half smile and asked, "Are you really the slayer? I had a dream about you a couple of nights ago, you and her, and her" Harry said pointing at Faith and Willow. At this statement Buffy was interested, "You dreamed about us? How? What happened?" Buffy asked, sitting up on the couch, and turning to fully face him. 

Harry sat down next to Buffy and began to tell his dream, "Well there was lots of people with extremely messed up faces, actually I wouldn't even call them people, they looked like… well I dunno, but it was sure ugly, and there was these guys that had burned eyes and wore black robes, a some sign that read 'Welcome to Sunnydale', and there was this axe thing and Him." Harry finished, pointing at Spike. Buffy looked in awe at Harry, "I thought the only people round here with dreams like that were slayers and people who watched too much Freddy Kruger. Did you see anything else?" Harry thought about it for a moment then said " Um there was…. William or spike or whatever wearing a huge necklace and then lots of light, there was also 2 of you, and then everything started to cave in and you were running and running and then a crater, and then ……..I woke up." Harry finished lamely, looking at Buffy apologetically. 

Buffy meanwhile was looking between, Spike, Harry and Dumbledore, un utterly amazed look on her face. "Um B, is it me or was that really really trippy?" Faith asked, bringing Buffys thoughts to a halt, "I mean whoa! that's like exactly what happened in-" "You mean that actually happened?" Harry butted in, but before Harry could ask more, the door across the room opened and in walked Giles, who picked up very quickly by the amazed look on all their faces that Harry had just told them his dream, "So I guess you all know then," Giles said mainly to himself, "Excellent, that means one less announcement to make." said Giles, clapping his hands together. "Excuse me, did you just say one less? Haven't we had enough surprises for one day, I'm sooo voting no more." Willow said Sitting on the arm of the couch and looking from Spike to Dumbledore to Harry and finally to Giles. Looking a bit sheepish Giles cleared his throat "Well then, I will say it fast, We are going to England with Harry and Dumbledore, Tomorrow." 


	4. A magical lesson

As soon as the words left Giles mouth there was an outburst of opinions, "You are so joking right? I just Came from London…" to "Dats jerst great! I mean I can go 'ome and visit me family in Ireland, der sure to be worried bout me." and other mixed emotions some not even understandable to Giles as they were in foreign tongues, or in Melissa's case just used a lot of slang that was too hard to follow unless you were 17 and could understand a girl talking a million miles an hour.

Angel, who had been kneeling by Buffy's side nest to the couch stood up and tried unsuccessfully to get their attention before having to resort to yelling QUIET! so that not only the entire room had gone quiet but it seemed that the whole floor of the building heard and was quiet also, "Now, everyone just calm down and sit down on ….something.." Angel finished lamely looking around for a surface large enough to sit more than 3 people, 

"Ah allow me to help" Dumbledore said stepping forward and pulling out a long wand and pronouncing the words "nomus milarbus" and with a small flick of his wrist the room was suddenly more cavernous and had innumerable seats and couches for everyone to sit on. "Oh sweet!" said Xander heading towards a rather large, high backed leather seat and getting ready to sit on it, "Ahem, sorry to disappoint you Mr Harris but this particular chair is mine" Dumbledore said with a slight smile playing on his lips, "Righto then!" Xander replied sheepishly and headed for a not nearly as glamorous seat under the office window.

After everyone got themselves comfortable, Giles stood up in front of the group and gave them all a rather-brief-for-Giles run down on the days proceedings, "For today we will simply just relax as it has been a stressful past week and I do believe that I need a strong cup of Tea and some fluffy slippers, tonight we will get down to business and sort out the final plans for going to England, Tomorrow… well we will deal with that tonight, now off with you all, but one condition you are not to leave this building, and if you ask Angel nicely he may inform you of some sleeping a bathing quarters. Now be gone to lot of you!"

As the group meeting broke up Dumbledore headed over to talk to Giles, Angel and Spike were bickering whilst leading potentials down to the kitchen, sleeping and bathroom area, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang sat down and started discussing the pros and Cons of England and all that was left was Dawn and the mysterious English boy Harry.

Dawn looked up to find Harry looking at her, Dawn smiled and walked over the him, sitting next to him on the plush couch, "So… are you all magical too? I mean can you do funky couch things like the Professor?" Dawn began lamely, " No! not yet but once I Have finished my 7 years at Hogwarts, that's my school, Hopefully I will at least be able to do something that can at least be compared on the same scale as Dumbledore's work." Harry replied smiling sheepishly.

Dawn smiled at Harry, "Hey lets go down to the kitchens, I am so hungry I could eat an entire horse! And on the way you can tell me everything there is to know about Hogs breath or Hogshead… or whatever the name of yours school is." Dawn said getting up from the couch and heading towards the office door that Angel and Spike had only just moments before exited out of, pausing momentarily for Harry to follow and the 2 of them exited the office jabbering on about everything as though they had been friends for years.

Buffy watched her sister leave and smiled, maybe this move to England wasn't such a bad Idea after all.

***

That evening after everyone has gossiped, eaten and slept all day, the entire extended group including Fred, Angel, Buffy, Gunn (another of Angels friends), Faith, Willow, Andrew, Wesley, Andrew, Robin, Dumbledore, Harry, Xander, Dawn and the other potentials/slayers met up again in Angels office. 

Once everyone was comfortably sitting Giles, sitting next to Dumbledore began the meeting, " Right well I hope you all had a rather relaxing day and are ready for tomorrows festivities. But first thing I owe you all a more thorough explanation as to who Professor Dumbledore and Harry are, Professor Dumbledore is arguably the most admired and most powerful wizard of these times, he is the headmaster at Harry's school in England named Hogwarts and is a wise man, Harry here is a student at Hogwarts and is in his 5th year out of 7. 

Harry was made an orphan early on in life when his parents were murdered-" all heads turned to see Harry, who was sitting stony faced staring at Giles " by an abomination of a wizard, Harry's mother died protecting him thus placing an old charm on him, the power of love, thus making it so that this wizard could not hurt Harry because of it, resulting in his own demise when he attempted to kill Harry as it rebounded upon him and although he wasn't killed he did convert to Harry some of his powers which is why Harry had that prophetic dream about Sunnydale. But that's enough on Harry as I am sure you will all just interrogate him later, all I need to tell you tonight is that Dumbledore is going to cast a small charm over you which will lift the veil on your eyes and show you the real world without all the magical cloaks that hid the magical world from the human world, then Dumbledore is going to run through our travel to England." Giles finished and sat down again in his seat. The solemn news the others in the room had just heard resulted in quiet but urgent whispered discussions all around the room.

When Dumbledore got up, silence fell over the room once more and a feeling of great anticipation could be felt vibrating through the room, "Right now before I start disillusioning you all I will explain our method of travel for tomorrow, we will be travelling 100% magically as I am sure it would be quite a challenge to remove Faith, let alone a lot of you who I am sure have not got the appropriate papers to travel to another country on you, from America unnoticed. 

We will be using a method called Port-Key, it is an object that you all touch and its transports you to a required destination. We will be travelling to a place called Diagon alley to receive all your wizarding supplies-" at this the entire room who had slipped into a zombie like trance, woke up and everyone was suddenly listening extremely hard " needed to become a part of the magical world. We are then going to travel back to my school in England where we will begin construction on a slayer academy where you can learn to become witches and wizards and still have your slayer ways. Now if you would all kindly line up and I will disillusion you one at a time."


	5. Revelation

As Giles sat next to Dumbledore he watched the older man disillusion the rather large group, one after another, mumbling the same incantation for the 28 people queued in front of him, as spike was a ghost and Wesley and Giles didn't need disillusioning due to their watcher backgrounds, they began to chat about the last 4 years and the comings and goings in their lives and various demons fought, Giles being enthralled with the last and most mightiest beast Angel and their Gang had faced, The Beast and Wesley was equally as interested in The First that came to party in Sunnydale.

When finally all the charms had been cast and the slayers had taken their seats again, Dumbledore rose to make one final announcement, " Although England runs and entirely different educational program to the one here in America, I would like to invited all of you to think about attending Hogwarts as students, and for those of you who are above the normal age of Hogwarts students, magical education can be organised for you if you so desire." Dumbledore said, directing his last part to the Scooby Gang in particular, " Now I do not know about the rest of you but I am in urgent need of a decent nights sleep, Good night to you all!" At once all the potentials plus Harry and Dawn got up and ran to their sleeping quarters Angel had shown them earlier.

Professor Dumbledore then bade them all a good night and retired to huis sleeping quarters, leaving the L.A gang and the Sunnydale gang to get to know each other.

Willow broke the ice as she had not so long ago been in L.A replacing Angels soul and knew Fred, Gunn and Lorne (a friendly demon pal of Angels) from her previous encounter with them, Faith who had also been in L.A when Willow was there last was also contributing to the conversations around her, the only people who seemed to have nothing to add to the conversation at the moment were Spike and Buffy.

Buffy who had felt a set of eyes staring at her turned around to see Spike sitting in the dark and watching her, feeling a bit left out and wanting someone to talk to, she got up and walked over to where he was and sat down, " You wanna tell me about what happened??" Buffy asked casually as though just asking the time, Spike smiled riley at her and responded with "See I told you that necklace wasn't my bloody style didn't I? But seriously pet, there's nothing much to tell, after you left it all started caving in, sun was shining in and I began to burn, never was one to really tan, and the roof caved in and then poof I was gone, I was floating round up there somewhere when BAM! The funny floats are over and I end up here in the bloody nude! But all in all its alright, although I really wouldn't mind being non see through, that would be a plus, but Wesley reckons that that professor chap might be able to help me out. But I'm not going anywhere so there's no big rush." Buffy smiled at him.

After a few more minutes Buffy and Spike rejoined the rest of the group, much to Angels frustration at the fact that even though Spike was a ghost, he still had a better grip on Buffy than Angel did, which was killing him.

At around 11pm the meeting broke up and the 2 groups headed off to their separate temporary living quarters ready for a good nights sleep.

***

"Is she dead? Poke her some more." a familiar voice whispered, "I dunno maybe we should get someone, I really don't want to get on her bad side." replied a voice she didn't recognise, "oh move over! Honestly you are both chickens!!!!!" a third voice said, this one was a voice she knew, a very familiar voice.

Buffy woke up slowly and made sure not to make any movement to get the total effect out of the situation. The third voice, belonging to Dawn, came closer whispering her name over and over, and when Buffy sensed Dawn right above her, Buffy opened her eyes and screamed in Dawns face, making Dawn jump backwards knocking the 2 other girls with her to the floor, the 2 girls that were now in a heap on the floor with Dawn now were Kathryn, a small little Firecracker from Greece and Nicole another Australian Girl, both of which were Dawns good friends.

"Oh my god you should have seen your faces!!!!" said Buffy sitting up in her bed to stop herself from crying from laughter, "You are so immature Buffy! Time to get up." Dawn replied trying to act huffily but barely concealing laughter. 

Once the 2 girls had finally removed themselves from her roof Buffy got up and dressed into the same clothes she had worn from the last 3 days, but amazingly they had been washed and dried over night, "Riiiiiiight" Buffy said out loud to herself before slipping into her clothes and heading out for breakfast in the Kitchen. If it hadn't been from all the unfamiliar faces in black and grey power suits, buffy would not have believe that this was actually an evil law firm. When she got down to the kitchens, Buffy realised that it wasn't just her clothes that had been cleaned up, a lot of the potentials were wearing clean clothes that had been appropriately patch or darned.

Once everyone was fed and watered, Dumbledore called them all to meet in Angels office again where they had a quick re run of the days events and what to expect, after the meeting they were given 2 hours plus $200 from wolfram and Hart to go and buy some clothes to take to England, on one condition that the potentials sort themselves into groups and each take an L.A smart person with them.

At 11 am, 2 hours later with a considerable amount of shopping between them and hardly any cash left, the potentials and everyone else assembled back in Angels office to get ready to leave at 11:30 am. After the girls had compared buys and gossiped about who they saw, Giles called them all to order to go through a final run down. " Right now all you need to do is get at least one finger on the port-key object, the rest will happen for you, hold on tight to your purchases as well girls!" After looking briefly at his watch, which read 11:28 Giles swore under his breath and began rushing around organising everyone into 3 groups to travel on separate port-keys, 11:30 and everyone touched the objects, Kathryn asked "Where's Dumble-" when suddenly there was a jerk behind their navels and they were pulled into the port-key, 2 seconds later landing in a heap, shopping and all, "-dore?" Kathryn finished standing up and brushing herself off and helping Dawn up, a few seconds later in popped the other 2 groups, all landing in humorous heaps on the cobblestone pathway between a dingy pub and an old record store. 

Finally when everyone was standing again and all dirt had been removed off everyone's behind and shopping items, Dumbledore appeared in a loud bang, "Welcome! Welcome! Please if you will follow me," Dumbledore said upon greeting them, then turning and leading them into the pub, stopping to greet the Pubs occupants every few feet, some of them staring at the large mass of people suddenly in the Pub and some ignoring their entire existence. 

Through the pub the entourage walked and out the back door which led to a brick wall with garbage bins full of scraps in front of it, nothing special. Dumbledore then pulled out his wand again and tapped on certain bricks in the wall and as he began to put it away, the bricks in the wall began to move out, forming an archway , the centre of which had just been solid bricks only moments ago. Dumbledore turned to the awestruck group savouring the array of looks on their faces then announcing, "Welcome, To Diagon Alley!"


	6. Diagon Alley

"Ok I've seen a lot……but that's just wicked!" Exclaimed Willow, and rightly so as little else could really fully explain the scene now layed out in front of them. Buffy smiled at her friend and stepped through the newly formed arch way that had only moments ago been a solid brick wall. The alley was magnificent; there was no other way to describe it. There was so much colour and activity going on all around them. Behind her, Buffy could hear the potentials cries of awe and wonder and she turned around to face them, finding Giles and Professor Dumbledore only inches behind her. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the whole group immediately quietened, Buffy could see a flicker of jealousy on Giles face as he had never had much success in orchestrating the large group into silence, and with one mere cough the professor had accomplished it, "Now before you begin your exploration of Diagon Alley, there are a few things that I would like you to be aware of, firstly myself and Mr. Giles are going to divide you into three, smaller more manageable groups, but please swap and change so that you are with old acquaintances! Secondly may I suggest that once we have given you your gold from Gringotts that you make haste and purchase all your required school supplies that you will find on your lists," and with a flick of his wand school lists in every language appeared in front of every person and hovered there until touched by their owners, "and last but certainly by no means least, be aware of Knockturn alley, it is not a welcoming place, full of dark objects and black magic's banned at Hogwarts. But let us speak no more of such unplesantrys and instead embrace the adventure awaiting you all! Now into three groups! Harry, if you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger could please take a group and Mr. Giles and myself will take the remaining two?" Harry turned away from a young boy, with fiery red hair and numerous freckles, and a young girl ,who had such bushy hair that is reminded Buffy of someone who had stuck a fork in a power socket, whom Buffy had not seen before and nodded at Dumbledore then began walking toward where Dawn stood, right next to Buffy, "These are my friends Ron and Hermione that I was telling you about," Harry said to Dawn signaling the two people behind him who waved, smiling, "This is Dawn and her sister Buffy from America, the girl who was in my dream," Harry explained to Ron and Hermione who both looked at Buffy curiously and nodded.

"So….where to first???" Asked Dawn, who, not afraid of any situation, walked around to Hermione and linked her arm through the stunned English girls, "Uh….ummm….Harry?" stuttered Hermione who was clearly not used to such bold behaviors from strangers, but left her arm in Dawns care none the less, "Well they will need gold to get everything so probably Gringotts? I'll ask Dumbledore hang on a moment" and with that Harry took off to track down the head master with Ron trailing behind and Hermione looking slightly terrified after them.

Just then Willow walked up behind Buffy pulling Xander behind her, "Argggg what an adventure ladies!!! Where be we sailing to next?" Xander said, clearly doing his best pirate impersonation, "Pardon me?" asked Hermione having finally found her voice and looking at Xander with the oddest expression on her face, Dawn giggled and patted the poor girl comfortingly on the arm, "Don't mind Xander, he seems to think he is a pirate a lot these days, just wait till he pulls out the eye humor, then you can be scared!" Buffy laughed and nodded then quickly introduced Hermione to the extended Scooby gang, "But…..is there not a dog in Scooby Doo?" Asked Hermione looking confused beyond belief, "Or do I just simply not understand American humor just yet?" Dawn again patted her arm, "Its ok you will get us sooner or later!" Hermione's brow crinkled more, "Get you? But where have you gone?" The Scooby gang roared with laughter at the look of utter horror and confusion on Hermione's face.

Just then Harry returned with Ron and Giles, who understood the situation straight away from the laughter and look on Hermione's face, "I see you have been introducing Miss Granger to the terribly abused language that you Americans speak. Fear not Miss Granger, to understand the gibberish that they attempt to pass as language does take time and a certain amount of non intelligence, but it will soon become a second nature to you." The Scooby gang stopped laughing and looked at Giles, unsure if they had just been insulted or not.

Buffy, who had endured years of Giles droning on about the disregard Americans showed for the English language took this as the moment to get things moving, "so Harry what's the verdict? Where are we going to?" Harry looked at her for a moment and then, as thought a light bulb had been turned on he said, "Oh right! Our first stop is Gringotts, to vault 958 which was the Watchers Councils." At the mention of the Watchers Council Buffy heard Faith give a little groan behind her and didn't blame her, even though they were destroyed and hadn't outwardly tried to kill her as they had done Faith, the Watchers Council certainly was not on Buffy's Christmas card list owing to the fact that they sent a powerless Buffy into a house with a mad vampire on purpose, attempted to withhold information about a fallen God ,Glory, who was wreaking havoc on Sunnydale and sacked Giles sending Buffy a new watcher who was power hungry and had almost killed them all. Buffy turned to Faith and gave her a wry smile before turning back to Harry, "Ok lead the way!"

The Scooby gang fell into place behind the other two groups who had already started walking down the street at a slow pace so everyone had a chance to take a good look at their surroundings. Here and there people were stopping and staring at the large entourage following Dumbledore down the street and some people were even openly pointing and talking about Harry as he walked past. Buffy quickened her step to catch up with Harry who was ahead of her with Dawn, Hermione and Ron, "Why are they all staring at you?" Buffy enquired turning her head toward Harry and was surprised by the stony expression on his face, wondering if she had asked the wrong question, "Its nothing, I'll explain it all once we get back to Hogwarts" Harry said turning to Buffy and giving her a quick smile. Buffy nodded and dropped back to Xander and Willow who were arguing about whether Willow should bother getting a wand or not, "I just don't see the point! You can do all the hocusy pocusy stuff fine without a wand why do you need to wave around a stick?" Xander argued waving his hand around in the air as though to emphasize the point, "In the core of every wand is a magical element, I want to strengthen my magic's in a good way and I think that core might be the key so I don't go all black haired and veiney are grrrrey and you look like a fairy Xander!" Willow argued back knocking down Xander's arms. He simply shrugged and said, "What's the problem though? I mean you go evil and I'll save the world again! Go super Xander! I mean all I have to say is I love you Willow. I love you……I love you……hey come back I love you!!!!" Xander started chasing off after Willow who had taken off laughing down the street oblivious to the staring and raised eyebrows of passers by...

"Recon they are gonna ever grow up B?" Faith asked from just behind Buffy, who turned to face her, "I dunno but I don't care I'm just happy to see them laughing!" Sighed Buffy happily.

The group began to slow down as a tall, extremely crooked building came into view directly in front of them, and Buffy heard Harry tell Dawn that the building was Gringotts, the wizarding bank. "There is no way that that building is standing up by itself! Xander must have built that." Faith said to Buffy, "HEY! I resent that!" Puffed Xander as he and Willow jogged back to the group, "Buffy's place was still standing because of my great handy man skills…..before it got completely swallowed by the hell mouth!" Buffy, Faith, Xander and Willow came to a stop just behind Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione, who's arm Dawn still had, although Hermione seemed a lot more relaxed now and was telling Dawn about the Bank"…..the safest place around, except Hogwarts. It's been said that they have a Dragon protecting the high security vaults and there are loads of enchantments on all the vaults, you would be mad to try and rob it!"

Ahead of them Dumbledore had climbed the first two steps of the bank and had now turned to face them, "Mr. Giles and myself are about to go and get your gold for your supplies, once we have returned you will have two and a half hours to explore until your hearts are content, after that I have organized for a special Hogwarts Express to take you all to the school, so we will have to move swiftly to platform nine and three quarters. One more matter I need to remind you of, all students under 17 are considered underage witches and wizards, therefore you are not permitted by law to do magic outside of school once you have your wands. Now without further ado, we will return shortly!" Dumbledore finished giving them a small smile before turning and entering the bank through the door Giles had opened for him.

The groups began disbanding slightly as the girls became restless and wandered to look into windows and stalls on the street. However in less than 5 minutes Dumbledore and Giles had returned and began handing out small pouches that were heavier than they appeared, "Oh wow check out the shininess!!!!" exclaimed Willow peeking into her purple velvet bag, "OW! Yep their solid….no chocolaty fakeness damnit!" said Xander rubbing his jaw and looking closer at a round gold coin the size of a hub cap, "Those are Galleons, and the Silver ones at Sickles and the little bronze ones are Knuts, 29 knuts to a sickle and 11 sickles to a galleon," Explained Hermione as all the gang began pulling out the coins, "Rigggggght…..I didn't get any of that but what ever you say English" said Faith who had already put her black bag away and was looking around with a bored expression on her face. Just then Dumbledore cleared his throat again and the gang turned around to face him, once again on the steps of the bank, "excellent, excellent, ladies and gentlemen, now you have your gold and your lists, let us meet again here in precisely two and a half hours!" And with that the three groups split off and headed in separate directions down Diagon Alley. Harry turned to the group, "Where to first?" he asked, "Oh oh!!! Let's get wands!" cried Willow.


End file.
